


Brightness Falls

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: wishkisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo never turns down what falls in his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightness Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Em).



> Written for wishkisses. The title is from...somewhere other than me. Betaed by Eliza, written for Em.

The first time they kiss, they're too tired and cold to appreciate it much. They curl into each other against the New Zealand winter rain, Viggo holding Aragorn's cloak close around Orlando's shivering back. Their mouths are points of warmth, and the significance is lost in simple animal comfort.

Or maybe that close to collapse and that deep into something so life-changing, the comfort is the significance.

The second time they kiss, it's still New Zealand but it's warm. Peter's hosting a barbecue on the beach and Orlando trips on buried driftwood coming up from playing in the waves. Viggo's flat on the sand, eyes closed and mouth turned upward; Orlando manages to angle his fall so he ends up sprawling across Viggo's stomach.

"Oof," Viggo says, but he opens his eyes and reaches down to run his hand from the base of Orlando's spine to the back of his neck. Orlando turns to look at him, grins and twists to lick his palm. Viggo laughs and presses the wetness to Orlando's upper arm, wraps his fingers around Orlando's bicep and coaxes him up until they're pressed chest-to-chest and he can raise his head to taste the brightness of Orlando's smile.

"Do you--" Orlando starts when they break for a breath, but Viggo says,

"You take what falls on you."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Depends," Viggo says, but he's grinning and he wonders if it shines like Orlando.

He'll ask. After the third time they kiss.


End file.
